


El mejor regalo

by Rahzel



Series: El cielo a mi favor [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kakashi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tendrá una celebración que no olvidará.Historia ilustrada.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: El cielo a mi favor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012908
Kudos: 3





	El mejor regalo

**El mejor regalo**

Sólo deseaba volver a su casa y caer sobre la cama de una buena vez por todas. Era casi medianoche y apenas había terminado el trabajo en la oficina. En realidad, lo había dejado a medias, que si volvía a dejar plantada a Fuyuki por el trabajo, iban a hacer la ceremonia de Naruto en nada. Temía por su integridad física y mental como para tentar su suerte y aun así, llegaba tarde. Incluso, pensaba en su falta durante el día, normalmente, ella siempre iba a verlo, pero hoy había brillado por su ausencia, dándole una razón más para pensar que estaba molesta con él. ¡Y no es que fuera poco! Dejarla plantada se hacía rutina por cumplir con la aldea ¡Qué más quisiera él poder estar a su lado todo el día! El papeleo no era lo suyo, pero había hecho un compromiso con la aldea. El problema es que también tenía un compromiso con su novia y las dos eran demasiado exigentes con él.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, asegurándose de que ella no estuviera cerca antes de entrar, quitarse el calzado y dejarlo en la entrada. Ni si quiera había anunciado su llegada como de costumbre con tal de pasar desapercibido y llegar hasta la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla dormida y poder acostarse a su lado sin discutir.

—Kakashi-kun —se le erizó la piel, irguiéndose rápidamente listo para inventarse una excusa qué pudiera cuanto menos, suavizar su lenta y dolorosa muerte. Pero cuando volteó, se encontró con una imagen totalmente ajena a lo que esperaba.

Fuyuki llevaba puesto un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su silueta y de daba una buena entrada en su escote en V. La falda era abierta y le llegaba a mitad del muslo dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas. Su cabello suelto, de ese tono verde limón que él amaba sólo era adornado por un broche que Kakashi le había regalado anteriormente.

Ella se acercó pegándose a su pecho, tomando con sus dedos su máscara y deslizándola hasta el cuello para al siguiente momento, llevar su mano hacia su nuca y hacer que quedara a su altura para besar sus labios.

Kakashi estaba confundido ¿Vería el paraíso antes de conocer el infierno o es que simplemente, tan hábil como era ya lo había matado y él no se había enterado?

Tragó duro y la miró incrédulo llevando sus manos a la espalda de su novia.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó inquieta al no verlo reaccionar ante su beso de la manera que esperaba.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿No estás enfadada? —Había soltado esa pregunta nervioso viendo la expresión confundida de ella, temiendo por su alma. Fuyuki podía ser peor que Kaguya enojada así que era mejor no tentarla.

—¿Y por qué lo estaría? Hoy es un día especial después de todo —la sonrisa iluminó su rostro dejándolo más perdido todavía ¿Día especial? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?— ¿Ya cenaste?

Él negó rápidamente siguiéndola al comedor, finalmente animándose a preguntar:

—¿Qué celebramos hoy?

—¿No sabes qué día es hoy? —Volteó a verlo deteniéndole el paso a mitad del pasillo. Kakashi miró al techo frotándose la barbilla. Realmente, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué celebraban ni si quiera se asomaba a su cabeza algo.

—¿Miércoles?

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tontito —la expresión de él no le dio un buen augurio a Fuyuki, apoyándose contra él, pegando sus pechos al suyo, dándole una excelente vista de su escote haciendo que él se sonrojara y con la máscara bajada, se notaba mucho más esto— ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños? —Casi se podía palpar la decepción en su tono de voz.

—No es que acostumbre a celebrarlo —dijo rascándose la mejilla restándole importancia mientras ella lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo celebras?

—Veamos… uno, dos ¿Más de veinte años?

Eso sólo dejó a Fuyuki más que atónita tomando la iniciativa de llevarlo hasta el comedor y sentándolo en la mesa ratona, poniendo a calentar la comida y volviendo hacia él con alegría. Había planeado todo al detalle esperando ver su expresión de alegría al celebrar su cumpleaños con ella, tanto así que le había dedicado todo el día a la preparación de su sorpresa para ser ella quién se llevara la sorpresa. ¡Pero no iba a decaer ahora! Había trabajado mucho con todo como para darse por vencida, por lo que su plan seguía en pie. Y ahora, iba a ser mucho más grande pensando en que no había celebrado su cumpleaños hacia muchísimo.

A ese momento, Kakashi ya se había relajado por completo, prácticamente, después de verla en ese atuendo tan sensual, hasta el cansancio había pasado a segundo plano.

—A partir de ahora, lo celebrarás. Haré que este sea el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida —dijo totalmente decidida a cumplirlo. Era más que nada, un aviso de lo que pensaba hacer: Fuyuki ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás ante ella ni si quiera por una negativa de él.

Kakashi la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él antes de que se fuera de nuevo.

—Ya es uno de los mejores —le dio un beso en la espalda apoyando su cabeza en ella.

—¿No quieres cenar antes de pasar al postre? —Volteó a verlo quedando con sus brazos en sus hombros— juro que esta vez, cociné bien todo y nada va a escapar de tu plato —dijo recordando la vez anterior que intentó hacer un pato y se dio con que no había matado al animal, sólo lo había dejado inconsciente y cuando el agua empezó a hervir, el bicho salió de la olla haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

Después de eso, Fuyuki ya no se animó a cocinarlo, acabando cuidándolo hasta que se recuperó de las quemaduras y se instaló en su casa de mascota. Cuando Kakashi quiso darse cuenta, el pato ya tenía nombre y hasta su propio almohadón en donde descansar cuando estuviera dentro de la casa, por lo que no tuvo ni voz ni voto en la estadía de su nuevo inquilino: Iwao-kun.

Aunque eso no era lo que venía a colación, sino, la cena que había preparado y aseguraba, era comestible aunque todavía no la había probado por estarlo esperando. Y estaba segura de que no lo probaría cuando él apoyó su cabeza sobre sus pechos. Y aunque ella no se resistiera a ir a la cama con él, de momento no estaba entre sus planes llegar a eso, aun así, él sabía exactamente cómo debía tocarla. Su piel se erizó ante el roce. No necesitaba más palabras ni señales, siendo atraída a sus labios como si fueran un imán, lo besó de manera voraz, apretando sus labios, degustando la humedad de su boca, haciendo del beso tan intenso que ambos sintieron la falta de aliento. Si había alguien con que no controlaba nada era con Kakashi. Fuyuki se dejaba llevar ante lo que sentía y quería, aunque eso la pusiera en una posición inapropiada incluso, si estaba en público. Pero a ella no solían importarle ese tipo de cosas, ahora, su novio era tema aparte, que podía ver su rostro cambiar de colores ante sus avances.

—Tengo otras sorpresas preparadas para ti —susurró contra sus labios al separarse ligeramente de él.

—¿Sorpresas? ¿En plural?

—Te dije que haría de éste tu mejor cumpleaños —sonrió guiñándole el ojo separándose de él para buscar los platos y servir la cena.

La comida sabía extrañamente bien como casi nunca había sucedido con Fuyuki, que si no estaba quemada, insípida, dura o salada o en algunos casos, hasta explotaba. Lo cierto es que nada de lo que estaba ahí parecía haber sido hecho por ella, pero ni lo dudó cuando vio algunas curitas en sus dedos, dejando los palillos al lado de su plato para tomar su mano con cuidado entre la suya.

No iba a decírselo, pero ese platillo que estaba en la mesa no había sido el primer intento. Apenas Kakashi se había ido a trabajar, ella había puesto manos a la obra, comenzando con la misma receta tantas veces que tuvo que salir a comprar los ingredientes tres veces para poder llegar finalmente a la noche a realizar algo digno de ser consumido por un humano. Lo cierto es que ninguna de las otras preparaciones contaban si quiera con alguna semejanza a la comida.

—Realmente lo hiciste todo tú —quiso preguntar, pero aquello salió como una afirmación mientras acariciaba su mano con la yema de sus dedos.

Fuyuki sólo sonrió ante ese gesto, inclinando levemente su torso por sobre la mesa para levantar su mano y darle un beso en los nudillos. Su sonrisa era tan radiante que sus hoyuelos se marcaron en su rostro haciéndola ver mucho más dulce que antes.

—Te dije que había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo en que fuera el mejor cumpleaños. Esto no es nada si lo disfrutas.

—Fuyuki-chan, si te lastimas así… —no pudo terminar de hablar pues, ella le dio en la boca una porción de caballa, haciéndolo callar por tener la boca llena.

—Lo hice por ti. Aprender cuesta y es normal tener _heridas de guerra_ por ello —su voz tan animada como siempre le restó importancia a ello, haciendo como que nada había pasado al sacudir ligeramente su mano frente a él— si estás feliz, yo estoy más que satisfecha —sonrió cerrando los ojos— y no digas nada más, que aún falta mi regalo.

Y aunque podría adorar cuando ella se ponía algo en mente y lo conseguía, su idea de atesorarla y cuidarla se veía en riesgo cuando ella se lastimaba ¡Más si era por complacerlo!

—Fuyuki-chan.

—Si me vas a regañar, no te daré tu regalo —lo amenazó confiada de que podría hacerlo ceder con ello.

—Tú eres mi mejor regalo. Ven aquí —la tomó de la muñeca y la trajo hacia su lugar, sentándolo sobre su regazo de lado, así la tenía acurrucada sobre él.

La rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella cruzaba los pies y los apoyaba en el almohadón a su lado.

—Se supone que es tu cumpleaños, yo debo mimarte a ti —dijo en tono caprichoso cuando la besó en la mejilla.

—Yo quiero verte feliz —dijo besando su frente.

—Pero ¿Mi regalo?

—Dámelo en cuanto acabe de besarte —le dijo contra sus labios, sintiendo su aliento, su respiración encima de ella, acortando la escasa distancia que había para darle un buen beso de cumpleaños. Su boca caliente y húmeda aún conservaba el sabor de la comida, fue degustarlo en la boca de Kakashi y profundizar el beso acompañándolo de sus manos.

Ella acabó enrollando sus brazos en su cuello mientras la derecha de él recorría la curvatura de su espalda y la otra se deslizaba por sus muslos debajo de su vestido. Desde que la había visto así había sentido el deseo de tenerla contra sí. La ropa era un complemento a su belleza natural que se ensalzaba ante su mirar, pero ahora, sentía que le sobraba.

—Kakashi-kun —jadeó su nombre con la espalda contra el suelo mientras él estaba de lado, con medio torso encima de ella— esto es el postre y aún no has visto el plato fuerte —lo empujó contra el suelo, tomando su postura encima de él. Era su lugar favorito después de todo. La observó minuciosamente, recorriendo su frente con la yema de sus dedos al correr su flequillo dejando su frente al descubierto, sin decir palabras, sólo mirándose unos instantes en que el resto del mundo desaparecía por completo.

— Fuyuki-chan.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace una dorada en el techo del comedor? —preguntó él señalando el techo.

Fuyuki se tensó ¡Se había olvidado por completo del pescado! Otro de sus intentos fallidos por hacer la cena. Iba a hacer dorada y ante su mala pata, acabó haciendo caballa al no conseguir de nuevo el pescado. Y se había olvidado de quitarlo cuando vio la hora y las prisas la apuraron. Pensaba encargarse de todo en cuanto él no estuviera, pero se le había escapado de las manos.

—¿Sabes qué? Vamos a la habitación —le dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema y poniéndose de pie.

Él se rio y la tomó de la cintura evitando que se fuera.

—Te amo —la besó en la curva de su espalda y se puso de pie con ella. Kakashi la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde Fuyuki quedó encima suyo apenas la dejó en la cama pidiéndole que la esperase un momento.

Fuyuki salió del baño dejando ver puesto un conjunto de lencería negro, el sujetador de encaje moldeaba su busto a la perfección y las bragas de estilo cachetero daban una hermosa vista de su trasero, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas. Encima de ello, traía como única prenda un vestido con transparencias hasta las rodillas, pudiendo visualizar a la perfección su cuerpo envuelto en pura sensualidad.

Su novio sintió que el corazón se le puso en pausa al verla lucir ese atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Es tu cumpleaños, así que sólo disfruta—murmuró subiéndose a la cama con él, acercándose a su oído y traviesa, relamió cada pliegue hasta que sus dientes se encontraron en su lóbulo y lo mordió de una manera perversa y provocadora.

Inclinó su cuerpo levemente sobre el suyo, con actitud felina mirándolo a los ojos con esa expresión que auguraba que no iba a dormir el resto de la noche y esto a él poco le importaba cuando tenía a una mujer como ella. Él coló sus dedos en la parte posterior de su cuello, enredándose con el largo cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad, buscando que ella juntara sus labios con los de él en otro apasionado beso, uno que deseaba ser probado en ese instante. El corazón le latía a mil por hora a los dos, por el beso, por esa postura en la que estaban cuerpo con cuerpo tan cerca que hasta el aliento del otro podían sentir, su calor, su pulso que iba tomando un ritmo más acelerado con el correr de los minutos.

Kakashi recorrió con deseo su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de su novia y apretarlo sin decoro, sintiendo como ella lo detuvo al morder su labio inferior.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura, tomándose un momento para mirarla con más detenimiento sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Fuyuki delineó su mentón con la yema de sus dedos y apoyándose sobre su pecho, volvió a besarlo. Ella se deslizó por su pecho y Kakashi recorrió sus brazos hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, profundizando el contacto de sus labios hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y batallaron por el control hasta que separaron sus rostros sin que ninguno cediera a la tregua.

—Kakashi-kun —jadeó su nombre en una perfecta armonía en sus labios que le arrebató una sonrisa— te amo —le dijo atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta ella, era el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y volver a perderlo. Lo atrajo sujetando su rostro y rodeó su cuello momentos después, flexionando ligeramente sus piernas mientras la mano derecha de él se deslizaba desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, arrugando su ropa para sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya. Ella, tan pequeña y delicada a su lado y sin que lo pensara, se había hecho dueña de todo de él, empezando por sus sueños, sus pensamientos hasta llegar a ser dueña de su alma y todo lo que poseía, dueña de su corazón y de sus sábanas también. Y en esos momentos donde rozaba piel con piel, donde podía sentir su calor embeber su cuerpo, la sentía más suya que nunca, sin arrepentirse de darle todo, queriendo aún más.

Era una confirmación constante con su presencia, su esencia, su perfume, sus caricias que lo reclamaban con ternura, con amor, con ansias. A veces pensaba que no podía amarla más de lo que la amaba y llegaban días como estos en donde su mujer le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba. Los límites siempre se rompían a su lado como si fueran del más endeble papel.

—Quédate quieto un momento —jadeó ella haciendo que la espalda de Kakashi quedara contra el colchón exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones con el nuevo mordisco que le dio en la unión de su cuello y hombro. La marca de sus dientes quedó en su piel y en medio de ella, un chupetón. No había dejado que terminase de recorrerla cuando sus carnosos labios comenzaron a hacer un paseo por su cuerpo. Él siempre era tierno con ella, sus caricias se devenían en un suave vaivén que era todo lo contrario a su novia. Si bastaban comparaciones, Kakashi era una cálida brisa veraniega mientras que Fuyuki era más bien un tifón.

—Te enseñaré un par de cosas —el reto que sonó en su voz hizo estremecer a su novio y con las palmas de ella contra sus pectorales pudo sentirlo.

Le quitó el chaleco y la camiseta, dejando su tonificado pecho al descubierto, deleitándose con la vista que él le proporcionaba en ese estado en la cama.

El cabello de Fuyuki cayó cual cortina de lluvia sobre su piel, provocándole un suave cosquilleo a causa de ello, una sensación agradable considerando que ella seguía entre caricias y besos sobre su piel. Pero al llegar a su pezón, lo mordió y contorneó con su lengua varias veces antes de pasar al otro como si estuviera haciendo un sondeo de su piel, incluso, hasta la cicatriz de su pecho la recorrió por completo con su lengua, haciendo sentir el calor y la humedad sobre sí con igual maestría. Volvió a estremecerse con sus dedos rastrillando sobre su piel por su pecho moldeado por el entrenamiento y las batallas, hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Fuyuki alzó la vista con una mirada llena de deseo, que auguraba una sola cosa: mucho placer. Y quizás, una ligera tortura hacia él haciéndolo desear tenerla cuando ella prolongaba más y más el juego previo. Su estómago se estrujó cuando ella metió una mano y lo acarició por sobre su ropa interior, apretando sus dedos alrededor de él, impidiendo toda posibilidad de que su novio dijera algo cuando su lengua volvió a explorar su boca.

—Fuyuki-chan… —susurró.

—Aún no.

Sus manos tomaron posesión de su pantalón y lo bajaron junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Lo miró desde su posición, con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de deslizar su lengua por el contorno de su empeine y separar ligeramente sus piernas, subiendo nuevamente. Sus piernas se vieron marcadas por sus chupetones, un delicado camino trazado que ella iba dejando como recuerdo de sus pasos sobre él; ardiente, tentador, cada roce de sus labios, su lengua y su piel provocaban que el calor de ambos aumentase cual llamarada, llegando hasta su entrepierna donde dejó una última marca al lado derecho de su miembro.

Lo lamió desde la base a la punta y depositó un beso en ella, escuchando su nombre en un jadeo y eso fue como una motivación. Fuyuki sonrió y lo acarició suavemente produciendo un cosquilleo en él. La excitaba tenerlo de esa manera, su respiración se volvía más fuerte y con un suave movimiento, colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y finalmente, lo deslizó sobre su boca, provocadora: habían sido unos instantes sólo para hacer que la deseara mucho más todavía. Un gruñido ahogado salió de los labios del Hokage mientras ella apretaba sus testículos y su mano libre se deslizaba por las sábanas hasta llegar a su trasero con un ágil movimiento. No había nada que disfrutase más que darle placer, hacerlo sentir tan bien que su nombre sonará arrastrado entre sus labios y lo escuchará conteniéndose gemidos que ella lograba arrancar entre sus labios y lengüetazos. Un poco más osada y apretaba levemente sus dientes alrededor del prepucio haciéndolo enloquecer. No iba a aguantar mucho más si ella seguía de esa manera.

—Fuyuki-chan… —se apoyó sobre sus codos haciendo que levantase su cara y se terminó posicionando encima de ella, sin haberle dado el gusto de hacerlo terminar en su boca, tal y como ella buscaba, después de todo, tenían toda la noche por delante. Pero Kakashi estaba ansioso de tener ese cuerpo para él, de sentirse en ella, de demostrar de alguna forma todo ese amor y ese deseo que había por ella y sólo por ella: la mujer que lo había vuelto loco por completo. Había llenado sus días de amor y alegría, de lujuria y deseos que ni sabía era capaz de sentir sólo estando con ella. Y ahora, era momento de demostrarlo.

No es que Fuyuki no lo deseara, podría tener una combustión espontánea del calor que había en su cuerpo tan sólo por haberle dado placer a él, su sabor permanecía en su boca todavía compartiendo aquello en un húmedo beso que le dio él antes de que pudiera quejarse ni decir nada al respecto: pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo, cada lamida, cada beso, cada caricia. Deseaba recorrer su cuerpo y memorizarlo, degustarlo y marcarlo a su gusto tal y como ella había hecho con él.

Le quitó la transparencia y su sostén. La suerte de que se desabrochaba por el frente hizo todo más rápido y dejó al descubierto rápidamente sus senos para recrearse con ellos a gusto y devolverle el favor que ella le había hecho, atrapando su pezón entre sus dientes y haciéndola gemir; tan sólo fue acercar su rostro hacia ella que pudo sentir su corazón latiendo como corcel que galopaba rápidamente por la llanura y con gusto de ser el provocante de ello. Con su mano derecha recorrió su vientre, delineó su cintura con lentitud y siguió camino hacia abajo trazando un camino con sus labios llegando a su ombligo, cuando ella volvió a reclamar su boca, pero sus manos curiosas continuaron explorándola encontrando su ropa interior de encaje y deslizándose de arriba abajo sintiendo su humedad, sonriendo contra su pecho, una sonrisa que destilaba deseo. Sabía que ella disfruta de eso, Fuyuki siempre le hacía notar cuanto disfrutaba de su cercanía; su tacto; sus caricias; sus roces, lo podía leer en su mirada; sus gestos; su cuerpo; su respiración profunda y agitada con sus dedos enredados en la cabellera de él, arqueando la espalda contra las sábanas. Hasta encontrar su botón hinchado y hacer a un lado su ropa interior, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que él. Fuyuki apretó sus caderas contra las suyas, aturdida por su simple roce, curvándose como un gato ante sus caricias y sin más, lo volvió a dejar debajo de ella sin contenerse por más tiempo.

Parecía un juego de poder en el que cambiaban de posturas en un santiamén: ninguno iba a quedarse quieto por demasiado tiempo. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y tomó su miembro para ubicarlo en su entrada y empujar sus caderas. Kakashi la tomó de su cintura, sus palmas, las de ella, se posaron en su pecho y lo recorrieron suavemente delineando las marcas que había dejado anteriormente mientras marcaba un ritmo suave con sus caderas para ir aumentándolo. Deteniéndose. Moviéndose en círculo, arrancando gemidos de gusto de sus labios y callando los propios con sus besos, entrelazando sus lenguas, acompañando con sus caricias que palpaban el cuerpo ajeno con dulzura, cuando se volvían uno no había más música que el sonido de sus cuerpos en plenas artes amatorias.

El calor de los cuerpos y los gemidos se veían sofocados por un beso en el intenso vaivén en que ambos se encontraban, piel con piel. Cuando él sintió que ella lo envolvía con fuerza, acabó por voltear la situación, dejando su espalda contra la cama, besándola con intensidad, siendo envuelto en un fuerte abrazo acompañando el encuentro de sus labios. Al separar su rostro de ella, jadeó sofocada mientras él continua embistiéndola hasta acabar en su interior, haciendo que el espasmo de placer se repitiera en ella cuando sintió su semilla golpear su útero y una nueva corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre en ese tono que sólo era capaz de escuchar en la habitación al desfallecer en sus brazos.

Kakashi se apoyó con sus antebrazos en la cama a los lados de su cuerpo, aun entre sus piernas. Ambos respiraban de manera agitada después de esa entrega en cuerpo y alma. Fuyuki cerró los ojos y atrajo con la yema de sus dedos su rostro hacia ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró entre jadeos, elevando su pecho aun buscando normalizar su respiración y el latido de su corazón desbocado en su pecho— tienes un año más siendo la razón de mi felicidad.

Él sonrió correspondiéndole el beso y se acostó a su lado rodeándola con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que tomaba la sábana para cubrirse con ella.

—Espero serlo por mucho más. He llegado a necesitar la locura en mi vida como un hábito.

—¿Quién está loco aquí? —Dijo fijando su vista en él y la besó en la frente para que no lo siguiese escrutando así.

—Tú. Puedo mencionarte cada regalo que me has hecho o cada detalle que ha terminado en una locura.

—Nombra tres —lo desafió ella.

—¿De esta semana o puedo elegir la que más me haya dado dolor de cabeza? —Bromeó él haciendo que ella se removiera entre sus brazos. —Tú eres mi regalo perfecto —volvió a darle un tierno beso contorneando su frente con sus dedos al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió contra su pecho— estar contigo así, llegar a casa sabiendo que me estás esperando con un intento frustrado de cena; levantarme a diario y verte dormir encima de mí —ella lo miró con una sonrisa poco discreta— tienes unas posturas muy peculiares para estirarte a tus anchas en la cama y abrazarme.

—Lo siento.

—Me encanta —la arrimó un poco más a él dándole un beso en la frente— aunque resulte toda una odisea no despertarte —se rio de ella, risa que Fuyuki calló al besarlo y volver a acomodarse en sus brazos corriendo su cabello para que no le molestase.

Después de todo, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida ahora que era tan feliz con ella.

—Kakashi-kun.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al subir su mano a su hombro y notar su temperatura.

Fuyuki se acurrucó más a su lado mientras él recorría su espalda con suavidad, aun degustando el tacto de su piel sobre sus dedos.

—No, estoy bien. Eres muy cálido —dijo muy cómoda— te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ella se subió en su pecho y volvió a probar sus labios, quedando encima de él rodeándolo con sus brazos e impidiéndole moverse por la postura que había tomado ahora.

—¿Estás listo para otra ronda? La noche es joven.

—Te recuerdo que soy un año más viejo.

—Te haré recuperar la juventud en un instante —su sonrisa provocadora hizo que él la apresara entre sus brazos y la dejara contra el colchón cambiando roles. Definitivamente, no dormiría esa noche.

Definitivamente, iba a ser un cumpleaños memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, les agradezco de haber llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias por leer! Fuyuki es uno de mis OC's preferidos, espero que hayan disfrutado conocerla, ya que sé que los OC's no tienen mucha pega entre los latinos, pero a mi me encantan, más con Kakashi, que es un personaje que me cuesta ver con alguien del universo original de Naruto. Y es que quedó solo porque Kishimoto no inventó una novia a su altura.
> 
> Ya me dirán si Fuyuki les parece apropiada o no para él. 
> 
> El dibujo también es de mi autoría ¿les gusta? Espero que sí. En otros fics iré subiendo más cositas de ellos dos.
> 
> Si quieren, me regalan un comentario, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
